A New Start
by Cyphir
Summary: Being sent into a game without any knowledge sucks. Even worse when you lose any memories about yourself. Features: MC who cannot remember about himself, but retains memories about everything else. Summary May Change.


**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **{Name} Kuro**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Class} Myrmidon**

 **{Description}**

 **A young Otherworlder who has been transported to Ylisse, due to unknown circumstances. Due to said unknown circumstances, he suffers from amnesia.**

 **{Appearance}**

 **A young man with gray eyes, light skin, and long brown hair tied into a ponytail.**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Observation] A skill allowing one to glean information by simply looking at the target, and is activated by narrowing eyes.**

 **[Equanimity] A skill making the user able to remain calm, and logically think things through, as well as being immune to psychological effects.**

 **[Avoid +10] As a Myrmidon, the user is much more agile than a regular warrior, and is thus able to move much faster, and evade attacks easier.**

 **{Abilities}**

 **[Vantage] When the target takes enough damage, Kuro becomes twice as fast.**

 **{Equipment}**

 **[Iron Sword]**

* * *

 **{Calendar} 4 Seasons| 90 Days Each.**

* * *

 **[Spring 1|Day 1|Morning]**

I stirred as a soft breeze brushed my face. Waking myself, I blinked, staring up at the clear blue skies above me, not a cloud in sight. I had slowly gotten up, but in the end was to unbalanced, so I instead sat down on what I realized was a clearing. Looking around myself, I found that surrounding me was a forest that seemingly stretched on forever, not an end in sight.

 _'How did I get here'_ I wondered. I tried to remember what events led to me being here, but was assaulted with headaches, so I had to stop thinking of it. If I hadn't, I felt I would feel as though I was dying. Seeing as I could not remember of the events that led me here, I tried to wonder about myself. I did so, because if I was unable to remember past events, then I may be unable to remember things about myself. Unfortunately I was correct. I was unable to recall who I was, be it my name, or something related to me.

Seeing as I couldn't remember anything about myself, I began to ponder on my situation. As I did, I shifted in place, feeling a somewhat weighted feeling on my body. Looking down, I found myself garbed in a blue tunic, and white leggings, with black buckled boots. Feeling a bit of restriction around my forehead, I reached up with one hand, revealing to me that I wearing black buckled vambracers. Around my forehead, I discovered was a a small thin metal plate attached to a headband. Overall, I felt as though I was from a land of honor, and grace for reasons I did not know. Finishing up my examination, I felt as though something was missing.

Shifting, and turning about, I tried to find out what I was missing. Finally after looking behind me, and looking down did I find it. There laying against a brown bag was a sheathed sword. Glancing down at the sword, I instinctively narrowed my eyes. What happened next startled me.

 **[Iron Sword] _An iron sword created by blacksmiths of Valmanese descent. A common sword found amongst warriors, and is stronger than a bronze sword. Has only a single sharp edge, and slightly curved, allowing for faster swings.  
_** ** _[Type] Sword  
_** ** _[Rank] D  
[Durability] 40/40  
_** ** _[Value] C 520_**

Moving back, shocked at what I saw. There were several lines directed at various parts of the sheathed sword, with information at the end of those lines. I looked away, noticing at the end of my vision that the information was fading away quickly. Looking back, I wondered on what I had seen, and if it was possible to do what I did again. I tried staring at the sword again, focusing hard, but not getting any results. After staring for several seconds, I sighed. I wasn't sure how I was going to repeat what I had done, before remembering something.

Deciding to give one last attempt, I stared at the sword again, narrowing my eyes.

 **[Iron Sword] _An iron sword created by blacksmiths of Valmanese descent. A common sword found amongst warriors, and is stronger than a bronze sword. Has only a single sharp edge, and slightly curved, allowing for faster swings.  
_** ** _[Type] Sword  
_** ** _[Rank] D  
[Durability] 40/40  
_** ** _[Value] C 520_**

I was awarded with the information I had saw, but a moment ago. Examining the information I was shown, I confirmed them being the same as before. Wondering on a better way of dismissing the information, I was surprised as the information had already begun to disappear. It would seem that I had to narrow my eyes at something to gain information, and could simply think of it going away, for it to disappear.

I didn't bother trying to get information on the bag, which I knew was a container that could be carried. Kneeling down, I opened the bag, examining the contents. Since I wanted to be sure that I was looking at what I thought I was looking at, I narrowed my eyes.

 **[Waterskin] _A small handheld leather sack that carries water. It is currently filled to the brim with fresh cold water.  
[Type] Container  
[Uses] 5/5  
[Value]  
(Empty) C 50_**

 **[Skinner Knife] _A knife used for skinning animals. Has a short wide blade for easier skinning.  
[Type] Tool  
[Rank] C  
[Durability] 20/20  
[Value] C 300_**

 **[Small Money Pouch] _A small pouch that is mainly used for carrying money.  
[Type] Container  
[Rank] D  
[Content]  
(Copper) 300_**

 **[Campfire Kit] _A bundle containing material for making a campfire. Comes with a torch, and a skewer.  
[Content]  
(Firewood) 3  
(Tinder) 10  
(Torch) 1  
_** ** _(Skewer) 1_**

Curious on the campfire kit, I took it out of the bag, and unwrapped it, revealing a small log split in three, ten wrapped clumps of tinder, a unlit coal torch, and a metal skewer. Wondering on how the skewer had fitted in there, I held it up.

 **[Skewer] _A metal collapsible skewer.  
[Type] Tool  
[Durability] E  
[Value] C 30_**

Getting the information I needed, I placed the skewer back down. Re-wrapping the items back into the bundle took a bit of time, but soon I had done it. Getting up, I slipped the bundle back into the bag, I picked up both the sword, and bag, slipping the bag onto my shoulders, and the sword onto my left waist. The moment I finished adjusting my sword, I felt complete.

With a feeling of content, I took a step forward, satisfied that I didn't stumble, before taking another. Soon enough, I was walking through the forest, not a destination in mind. For the moment I was content with myself, but I knew that I would need to soon find food, otherwise I would starve. With a new goal in mind, I began looking around, looking for anything edible to eat.

* * *

 **[Spring 1|Day 1|Afternoon]**

Thankfully, if it wasn't for being able to gain information on whatever I narrowed my eyes at, I would be in a bad situation. While I had found many berries, and other edible plants in the forest, most, if not all of them were harmful to the body. Fortunately, I did manage to find a bush with an abundance of blue, tasty, and harmless berries. I had taken some leaves, and after arranging them into a makeshift pouch, I filled it with the berries. Every once in awhile, I would eat a few, as I traveled on. I would also occasionally take a berry, and plant it in the ground, so it may grow into a bush of berries one day.

Eventually, as the sun began to set, I had begun to run out of the berries. As I pondered on my predicament, I stumbled on a somewhat troubling sight. thee in a clearing was a cave, with a bear sleeping in it. While I could carry on with my travels, not only was I hungry, but I had no place to take shelter. I didn't wish to take my chances with the tree's, as I may accidentally fall off, and injure myself, but I also don't want to disturb the bear, as I didn't wish to die.

This left me with only one choice. I kill the bear. thinking on that choice, I found that it was ideal for me. Not only would I gain food should I kill it, I would be able to secure myself a bit of shelter for the night. With that in mind, I took a deep breath, and unsheathed my sword. With the sun setting, my body was beginning to slightly blend in with the surroundings. Creeping onto the bear, I took a silent, but deep breath, as I neared it's head. Once I was in front of said bear, I held up my sword in a reverse-grip, ready to end the bear's life.

At the very moment that I was to end the bear, my stomach growled, awaking the bear. I immediately panicked, instantly wondering of my next action. Thankfully, the bear was only beginning to stir, eyes still closed, so I had a bit more time to act. Without any delay, or though, I stabbed my sword downward. I heard a deep pained growl from the bear, as I stabbed into it's eye. I pulled the sword out immediately, making the bear growl in pain even more.

I believe that I was very lucky today, as the bear didn't land a hit on me, as it flailed around a bit, swinging it's rather deadly looking claws at my direction, before finally slouching onto the ground. I wasn't sure if it was dead, so I waited, listening in case it was breathing. There was none. I cautiously walked towards the bear, sword ready to swing at any moment. The bear laid still, and motionless, as I cautiously poked it. When I was given no reaction, nor any sign of it being alive, I released a sigh of relief.

I moved to sheath my sword, when I remembered that I had stabbed it's eye. As such, I quickly swung my sword to the side, watching a bit fascinated, as some whitish matter landed on the ground, my sword now clean of any sort of stain. Sheathing my sword, I quickly dropped my bag, and pulled out the skinner knife I had. I unsheathed the blade, and held up one of the bears paws. I immediately began skinning the bear with a proficiency that I did not know I had. When I think about it though, I had no clue on who I was, so for all I knew I could have been a proficient hunter.

Once I finished skinning the bear, I left the large pieces of bear pelt to dry, as I went to trim off the fat. Once more, I had no idea why I was doing so, but I thought not to question it, as I would gain no answer. After several minutes of cutting away at the meat, I soon had several slabs of ready to roast bear meat. Getting up, I gathered many long leaves, and began wrapping them around several of the meat slabs. Placing the slabs away into my bag, I took out the campfire kit. Unwrapping the bundle, I immediately began setting up a campfire.

Thankfully, there were multiple rocks laying about, so I was able to create a campfire, without the off chance of creating a forest fire... Why is it, I have knowledge of many things in the world, but have no knowledge about myself? Whatever the case, sulking isn't going to help my situation, so I'd best finish making the campfire. It would soon be dark, and I didn't want to be in the forest in complete darkness. As I thought that, I threw a bundle of tinder at the campfire, watching it light on fire.

* * *

 **[Spring 1|Day 1|Night]**

Seems I was wrong. Despite my thoughts, it wasn't that dark out, rather the forest was bathed in a night blue moonlight. With the fire going, I was slowly, but surely, cooking my bear meat. I had another finished some time ago, and I was letting it cool down. As I watched the bear meat cook, I heard a nearby bush being disturbed. Wary of any possible intruder, I got up immediately, sword ready to be unsheathed. The bush rustled, as a figure walked out. The fire illuminated the figure, revealing them to me.

The person was a woman from what I could tell. The woman had long blue hair, and wore various shades of blue, along with a blue cape, with a secondary red underneath. The woman wore a gold tiara from what I could see, as well as a mask obscuring me from seeing her face. The woman had a unique shaped golden sword, with a long red handle strapped to her waist. As she approached, I tensed.

"Who are you?" I asked, cautious. If she was hostile, then I would surely defend myself. If she wasn't, then I would still treat her with caution, as only an idiot would immediately believe her to not be a threat. If she who carries that sword in the open, she must be a excellent swordswoman.

"I come in peace." The woman said, her voice unnecessarily rough, and deep,as though she was trying to mimic a man. I frowned.

"If your coming in peace, why do you speak like a man?" I asked, unwilling for her to come any closer. The woman frowned.

"I am a man." The woman said, he voice slightly cracking. Hmph, you cannot fool me.

"Hmph. You cannot fool me. I know a woman when I see one. Your not fooling anyone." I said, somewhat unsheathing my sword, making her tense. The woman stayed silent, before speaking, this time the voice sounding more natural.

"Hm... So my act wasn't as good as I thought." She said, frowning. I frowned at her.

"Of course it wasn't... Though to be fair, you did almost convince me that you were a man if not for one flaw." I said, getting her attention.

"And that was?" She asked, a bit of curiosity in her voice. I shrugged.

"Your figure is to slender for a guy. If you want to fool anyone, you should add more clothing onto yourself." I suggested. He hummed, before giving a small nod.

"I'll give it a thought." She said, not as tense as before. Seeing this, I sheathed my sword, letting go of the handle. This in turn made the woman relax as well.

"So? What brings you to these parts?" I asked, though I had no inking of where I was at all.

"I noticed a light, and went to investigate." She answered, her voice sounding genuine. I hummed this time, not saying a word. After what I believe to be a minute of silence, I sat back down, offering the cool bear meat to her, much to her surprise.

"If your not going to leave, then you might as well eat something." I said, motioning for her to accept the offer. She did, hesitantly taking the slab of cooked meat. Holding up my own, I bit into it, idly noting how it was a bit juicy. The texture was a bit chewy, but mixing that with the juice, and it tasted rather good. The woman sitting across from me, was taking small bites into her own.

"So? Got a name?" I asked. She remained silent, but eventually answered.

"Marth." She supplied, as she bit into her meat. I tilted my head in thought, before shrugging.

"Odd name, but who am I to judge?" I said, as I ripped off a chunk of meat. After swallowing the bear chunk, I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a shuddering explosion. Startled, and alarmed, I got up to my feet, dropping my dinner, Marth doing the same with hers. I picked up my bag, and unsheathed my sword. I turned to Marth, but noticed that she was already running off into the direction the sound was heard. I moved to follow, because I was really curious on what caused that shudder. I glanced down at the campfire, before holding up a few stones. I dropped them onto the fire, watching as it slowly weakened into embers.

Once I was satisfied, I ran, following Marth's fading figure. I soon caught up to her somehow, as there was a rather large gap between us. The two of us soon emerged into a clearing where I saw the most bizarre sight. A man with short blue hair, a girl wearing an odd sort of accessory, an armored man riding a horse, and a woman with silver hair were fighting a group of creatures.

These creatures resembled humans, but more sickly, and either gray, or purple. The creatures also had no eyes, and walked in a limp-like fashion, as they swung weapons at the group mentioned before. A small groups of the creatures broke off, heading towards us. The moment one swung at me, I immediately parried its attack, and slashing at it's shoulder. I watched in morbid fascination as its arm flew off, hand still clutching its weapon. The creature stared at me, before growling, and swinging its other arm at me.

I backstepped, before swinging my sword, the tip striking its palm. It had no blood I realized, as it ignored the attack, and tried to get closer to me. I severed its other arm in retaliation. The creature let out some sort of screech, when it lost both of its arms, so I ended it by decapitating it from where it stood. The severed head flew in the air, before landing a few inches away, the body collapsing. I turned, and found Marth easily handling the other creatures that had went for us.

Before I could try and help the group, a redheaded woman on a horse, and an archer in extravagant clothing appeared. I wasn't sure what they were saying, but I figured that they were allies of the group, as they immediately began attacking the creatures. Soon enough, the battle ended, the creatures all slain, as they began dissipating into some sort of black dust.

The odd group we were helping was with the redhead, and archer. I was going to leave, when the man with blue hair walked up to us, his group following. Examining their group, I was beginning to see what they looked like.

The man in blue hair wore only a single pauldron on his left shoulder for armor, as he approached. The man next to him, looked alert and ready for any occasion, as he rode his horse with purpose. The young lady next to him had pigtails, as she wore some sort of dress, made from vibrant colors. The redhead was similar to the armored man, except with different armors. The archer himself looked like a noble, plain and simple.

It was the final person that I examined the most. The woman had long silver hair that she tied into a single ponytail, dressed in a purplish coat with eyes for designs. She looked like a mage, a person who used magic to fight.

"Thank you for your help. May I have your name?" The man with blue hair asked. Marth glanced at him. I've noticed that the two had the same sword...

"You may call me Marth." She stated. The blue haired man hummed, before speaking.

"Ah, After The Hero King?" He asked. Marth didn't reply, instead turning to leave.

"I did not come here for idle chatter. I come bearing news of a calamity happening in the future." She said, glancing back at them. She gave me a small nod, before disappearing into the forest. With the group distracted from what Marth said, I decided it was time to leave.

"Wait! You there." I heard someone say from behind. I turned, and noticed that the archer with the fancy clothing had called me. His outburst had gained the others attention.

"You were one of the two that had come to help us, yes?" He asked. I wordlessly nodded. He hummed, before doing a bow of sorts.

"Then, I Virion give you my thanks." He said, doing a flourish at the end.

"You've no need. I was simply in the area." I responded, making him look up thoughtful. The blue haired man approached.

"Regardless of that, you helped us. Oh, right. My name is Chrom. My companions are Lissa, Reflet, Frederick, Sully, and Virion." He introduced, gesturing to each person mentioned. They all gave either a nod, or wave at me in greeting. Chrom then gestured to me.

"May I hear your name?" He asked. I grimaced.

"You didn't have to tell me your names... Alas I cannot tell you my name." I said, getting a frown from him, and a suspicious glance from Frederick.

"Why?" Chrom asked. I shrugged.

"I cannot recall my identity. I have no memories of my life, and as such, I am unable to tell you." I replied, getting a gasp from Lissa, and various looks of surprise from the others, except for Frederick who's suspicious glance grew bigger.

"How horrible. Your just like Reflet here." Lissa said, glancing at the woman in question. Looking at the woman in question, she had a nervous smile on her face. I nodded to her, before looking back to Lissa.

"I see..." I trailed off. Chrom took a step forward, getting my attention.

"I've thought of a great idea. Why don't you join the Shepherds?" He asked suddenly, getting looks from everyone.

"Milord, I believe this decision would be unwise." Frederick said, looking at me with a suspicious look, fully visible.

"... Shepherds?" I wondered. Lissa chuckled.

"That's the name of our group. We're an elite group for our nation, Ylisse." She explained, when she saw my clueless look. I hummed, as I scratched my chin.

"Is that right? Well, then I apologize. I will have to decline your invitation." I said, getting a look of surprise from everyone, even Frederick.

"Why not?" Chrom asked surprised at the rejection. I shook my head at him.

"I do not know of you, nor do I desire to join such a group. My apologies, but I feel that I will be filled with dissatisfaction if I did join." I said, as I turned to leave.

"I see... Then would you allow us to help you regain your memories?" Chrom asked. I glanced back, staring at him.

"No. This is something I must accomplish on my own." I replied, before glancing ahead, and walked forward... Yes, regaining my memories on my own was something I must do on my own. I could have accepted the Shepherds help, but if I had, I may have never regain them, and in turn replace the missing memories with new ones. I had nothing against gaining new memories, but I wished to regain my original memories first.

I walked through the trees, heading in the same direction my camp was. I had no desire to continue my dinner, so as I approached, I ignored the abandoned meat, and extinguished campfire, as I passed by it. I noticed the trees beginning to thin as I passed, which meant that, either I was heading for another clearing, or I was about to find the exit of the forest. It was the latter. As I exited the forest, I was stunned with the most beautiful night sky, the moonlight giving me a soft, and welcome light.

Looking in the distance, I could make out the outline of a cluster of buildings. Curious, I began my trek over to the structures, wondering what they were. Were they really buildings, or were they a cluster of ruins? Whatever the case, I decided, it wouldn't cause any harm to check it out. With that decision made, I quickly made my way over towards the structures.

* * *

 **[Spring 1|Day 2|Morning]**

As I traveled, I had found a road, so without any hesitation, I had walked on said road, noting that I began to walk a bit faster for some odd reason. Another thing I realized was that I never got any sort of rest, and as such I was suffering the consequences. I wasn't tired physically, but mentally, as the fight from before had taken out more energy than I anticipated.

Looking out into the distance, I saw the cluster of buildings become much clearer, as I closed in on it. Examining it, I realized that it was actually a city, the buildings being surrounded by a wall. The entrance into the city was a giant gateway, with what seemed to be a trio of guards on both sides. When I had made it to the gates, I was stopped.

"Halt. What business do you bring to our city?" One guardsman asked, stepping forward. He raised his spear at me, while the others stared on, as if waiting to see what I would do.

"I wish to find an inn to rest. I had spent the night fighting bandits who thought that I was an easy target." I fabricated a half-truth on the spot. While it was true that I was attacked at night, it wasn't by bandits. The guard frowned at me, as he examined my appearance. I thought he was going to deny me entrance, but he instead stepped back, withdrawing his spear as he did.

"Very well. Head on in. The nearest inn from here is called the The Willful Pegasus. Just head on down the street, and take the first left. Its the second building on the right." The guardsman said, as he tilted his head towards the street. Grateful for his tip, I subconsciously did a small bow, getting an odd stare from the guards, before walking on. I walked down the street, just as the guard had instructed, and turned on my left, as I walked onto an intersection. As the man said, there was an inn on my right. Walking up to it, I read the sign above the entrance.

 **The Willful Pegasus**

Nodding to myself, I turned the doors doorknob, and pushed open the door. Entering the building, I found the inside to be quite quaint. There were four small tables scattered around the room, with a counter near the back of the building. Next to the counter was a stairway, most likely heading up to the inn rooms. Finishing up my examination, I looked towards the person at the counter.

The person was a man with short green hair, and light skin. He wore a light gray tunic with green trimmings. I walked up to the man who looked to be half-asleep. Tapping the counter, the sound woke the man up.

"Wuh?! ... Oh!" The man spluttered, as he woke himself up. After a minute of panicking, the man managed to calm himself down.

"Sorry. There isn't a lot of business today, so I tend to get drowsy when the day is slow." The man said, rubbing the back of his head sheepish. He then widened his eyes, as if remembering something.

"Ah, that's right. Did you need something?" He asked, setting both hands on the counter. I nodded.

"Yes. I wish to know how much is needed to stay a night." I said, making the man smile.

"A customer then? A night here will cost you ten Copper. If you want breakfast, then that will be another five Copper." The man said. I thought about the price, before nodding. The price itself wasn't bad at all. Pulling out my money pouch, I took out fifteen Copper, and handed it to the man. He took the money, before pulling out a slip.

"I'll need your name here." He said, pulling out a quill, and ink-pot. He placed the two items on the counter, and gestured for me to take the quill. I did so, thinking on what to put.

 _Kuro._

I didn't understand why, but a sudden voice resonated within me. I wasn't sure whether it was a man's voice, or a woman's. Regardless of this, I dipped the quill in the ink-pot, and wrote the name I had heard in my mind. After writing the name down, I placed the quill in the ink-pot so the excess ink wouldn't stain the slip. The man picked up the slip, and made a small comment on how elegant my writing was, before taking out a key. He took out a piece of string, and tied the slip to the key, before handing it to me.

"Head up the stairs. Last door to the right." He instructed, before entering a door behind the counter. Nodding at his back, I walked up the stairs, and turned to my right. Walking down the hallway, I realized a problem... Was it the door on the left, or the right? I tried the right door, but the key didn't work, so I tried it on the left. It was a success. Opening the door, I closed it as I entered, locking it as I did.

I examined the room itself. It was a small room, having a bed, a desk & chair, and a small table. Setting my bag down, I felt an immediate relief from my back, as I realized just how much I was carrying. I didn't think about it, but I had been carrying a large amount of bear meat, and bear pelts on my way here. Thinking about it, I should go off, and sell them... After I take a nap first.

I took off my headband, shoes, and sword. I then got into the bed, and closed my eyes, letting exhaustion take over me.

* * *

 **[Spring 1| Day 2|Afternoon]**

Waking up, I yawned, stretching as I did. As I got up, I felt rather content. Looking at my bag on the table, I remembered what I was going to do today, so after putting on my headgear, boots, and sword, I slung my bag over my shoulders, and exited the room, locking the door, and slipping the key in a pocket. Walking down the inn stairs, I noted that no one was at the counter. Perhaps the man was on a break, I thought, as I left the building.

Once I was out of the inn, I began walking around, searching for a market. Thankfully, someone had noticed how lost I was, and after finding out where I wanted to go, they sent me on my way, in the direction said market was in. Soon enough, I was in a bustling street, people coming, and going, as well as buying, or selling. Now that I was in the market, it was time to go look for someone to sell this pelt, and meat to.

I searched around for awhile, before finally finding a stall that specialized in hunting animals, and selling hunting supplies.

"Welcome. Do you want to buy something, or sell?" The man at the stall asked. I unslung my bag, opening it, and revealing the meat, and pelt.

"I wish to sell." I said, setting the bag on the counter. The man hummed, before pulling out the content. He concentrated on the meat, and pelt, before pulling out a scale. Placing the items on the tool, the man looked up thoughtfully. Putting away the scale, the man nodded to me.

"After weighing the items, and checking how fresh they are, I'm willing to trade a total of nine hundred and eighteen Copper." He offered. I nodded my agreement, and the deal was made. The man placed the items in a crate, before pulling out two bags. I narrowed my eyes, examining the contents.

 **[Small Money Pouch] _A small pouch that is mainly used for carrying money.  
[Type] Container  
[Rank] D  
[Content]  
(Copper) 500_**

 **[Small Money Pouch] _A small pouch that is mainly used for carrying money.  
[Type] Container  
[Rank] D  
[Content]  
(Copper) 418_**

Now that I knew that I wasn't scammed or anything, I gave the man a smile, before taking the bags, and leaving the stall. As I did, I heard a commotion nearby. Curious, I turned towards the source, and walked over. Looking over the crowd, I noted that the group I had met the night before, the Shepherds were talking with a green-headed woman. The woman herself looked rather important, so seeing her talking with the Shepherds who I remember is an elite group must mean something important is going on... Well, whatever the case, it doesn't involve me, and as such I have no reason to meddle with whatever was happening.

As the group continued talking to the woman, I heard several whispers such as The Exalt Emmeryn, Prince Chrom, and Sir Frederick. Hearing this, several things came to mind. So the man with blue hair is actually a prince. That means, the woman he is talking to could either be his mother, or of close relations. Thinking about this, it would also probably make Frederick to perhaps be the princes' bodyguard, though I may be wrong.

The day was soon coming to an end, and night would soon be upon us. As such, as the crowd dispersed, I headed back to the inn. Heading inside the building, I walked up the stairs, and unlocked my room. Entering it, I closed, and locked it, before taking off my headband, boots, and sword. Afterwards, I once more got into the bed, and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

 **[Spring 1|Day 3|Morning]**

Waking up, I got out of the bed, and stretched, yawning as I did. I quickly wrapped my headband around my head, and placed on my shoes, before strapping my sword to my waist. Singing my bag over my shoulders, I left my room, heading down to the main room of the inn. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who rented a room. Seated in two of the tables were a few people. Sitting down at one of the remaining tables, I was quickly offered a bowl of stew, and a loaf of bread.

I spent my morning slowly eating my breakfast, enjoying the taste. I soon finished, and after handing my key back to the person behind the counter, a woman this time, I left the building. I had heard of a city from another country called Regna Ferox. I was curious on whether I may find a bit of my memories there. As it was, the city was to cold, so when I mentioned going there to a passerby, they suggested getting some warmer clothing first, before attempting it.

As such, I was purchasing a brown winter cloak, and a stone called a heat stone. I thought the object was rather useful, as it used the sun to warm itself up. What was even better was the fact that it could keep itself warm, when not exposed to the sun for half a day.

 **[Heat Stone] _A stone that uses sunlight to generate heat. When not exposed to the sunlight, it is able to remain warm for 12 Hours.  
[Type] Tool  
[Rank] D  
[Effect] Keeps the User warm for up to 12 Hours when not exposed to sunlight.  
_** ** _[Value] C 200_**

It costed me a bit of copper, but I think it was worth it. Putting away the stone, I began my trek over to the city gates. As I did, I made sure to stock up on some supplies, such as food, and a bedroll. I also got

Imagine my surprise when I found the Shepherds waiting at the gates.

"It's you! I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Chrom said warmly, as he nodded to me. With him I noted was Sully, Virion, Reflet, Lissa, Frederick, a man in orange armor, and the man at the counter. I silently nodded back to him, before walking out of the gates. Lissa stared at me, before opening her mouth.

"Where'd you heading?" She asked curious. I didn't find anything wrong with answering her, so I did.

"... Regna Ferox." I responded after a bit of hesitation. Even if I was giving them information, I didn't really know them, so as of right now, I'll just give them a small bit of information. Lissa's eyes brightened.

"Really? We're heading there as well!" She said cheerfully. A coincidence I suppose.

"...I see..." I trailed off, unsure of what else to say. If she had picked up on my hesitation, she didn't show it.

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't you come with us?" She asked, eyes closed. I remained silent. I looked up from her, and noticed that she was the only one paying attention to me, the others listening to Chrom who was making a speech. I looked back down, noticing that Lissa's eyes were still closed. As I didn't want to respond to her, I quietly turned, before silently moving away. Once I had reached a sufficient distance away, I began running, following the road.

I believed I was heading the right way, as someone had told me that if I took the coldest route, I would reach Regna Ferox. As I ran down a hill, I heard a shocked cry.

"He's Gone!" Was Lissa's cry. I didn't stop, instead continuing on my journey to the next city. I really hope it isn't as cold as I had heard.

* * *

 **[Spring 1|Day 3|Afternoon]**

As I steadily made my way down a road, I came upon a strange sight. It was a pair of men, both with similar appearances to my own. They seemed a bit younger, but otherwise could pass as my relatives if asked. As I neared them, I overheard a bit of their conversation. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, as all I heard was something about "time", "reuniting with the others", and something to do with "finding their sister". They were being overly loud, so I decided to ask them to calm down.

"Excuse me." I said politely, as I passed by them. They turned to me, staring with somewhat hidden shocked looks. I'd bet they were surprised with finding someone who looked similar to them as well.

"I don't suppose the two of you could quiet down a bit? Your conversation is really audible." I said, stopping in place. The two men whom I think are twins now stiffened, standing straight, as they nodded.

""Of course!"" The said, with utmost seriousness. I was rather put off with their response, so I could only nod.

"...Thank you..." I trailed off, still a bit put off with the response. I then gave them a small nod, before continuing on with my way. I wondered though, why did those two follow my suggestion so readily? Whatever the case, the two were now much quieter, making my journey a bit more peaceful.

* * *

 **[Spring 1|Day 3|Night]**

I seemed to have stumbled upon a camp. Sitting around a large campfire was a large group of what seemed to be, travelers. I was cautious at first, until a guardsman had appeared, stating that this area was an official resting place for those heading to Regna Ferox. They had another name for it, a checkpoint. With my worries somewhat lessened, I approached a log resting near the fire, and sat down.

I think I spent the next few hours just staring at the fire, letting it warm my body. Thankfully, the temperature wasn't cold, so I was thankful for that. I feel it would be rather wise to stay for the night, as anything could happen in the dark.

* * *

 ** **[Spring 1|Day 4|Morning]****

I decided halfway through the night, to continue on with my journey, as I realized that there wasn't any sort of cover in the fields, so there was an extremely low chance of being ambushed. As such, I had quickly made my way down the road, soon coming upon small clumps of snow... Hopefully, the wind was so cold, that it turned water to ice, and snow.

* * *

 ** **[Spring 1|Day 4|Afternoon]****

My hopes, were crushed, as I stared at the field of white in front of me. The rushed pieces were smashed to bits when a harsh wind blew past me, making a shiver go up my spine. I really hope I survive this trip to Regna Ferox. It would be a shame if I died in the snow, without my memories.

* * *

 ** **[Spring 1|Day 4|Night]****

For some odd reason, I found that I wasn't as affected by the cold as I thought. It was a bit chilly, but other than that, it felt like some sort of soft cloth was wrapping around me. It was this reason, that I somehow found myself in front of a giant gate. For some reason, there wasn't any guards, so I saw many individuals entering, and exiting the city. I decided to join a crowd that was entering the city.

Entering the city, I was given witness to a stunning view. The buildings themselves were rather plain, being what looked to be made of wood, stone, and clay. While the buildings were okay to look at, it was the various statues of what seemed to be famous warriors scattered around the city. Most of the statues depicted giant muscular men, wearing nothing but pants, or loincloths as hey waved around massive weaponry, or tall lithe women, poised in what seemed like graceful forms.

What really grabbed my attention though were the few statues of similar appearance to my own, as they also carried weapons similar to my own. Most of these statues, seemed to surround a massive building in the middle of the town. I wasn't sure what it was, so after speaking with one of the locals, I learned that it was something called a Colosseum, a place where warriors fought to show off their skill.

I decided to think about the information I learned tomorrow. As such, I began my search for an inn, which I soon realized populated almost a third of the street I was on itself. Choosing one at random, I entered the building. It was rather warm, and cozy, so I was a bit happy with my choice. My happiness grew when I found out that the cost was rather cheap, being only eight Copper. Settling into my rooms bed, I quickly went to sleep.

* * *

 **[Spring 1|Day 5|Morning]**

I had spent my morning, practicing my swordsmanship in my room, finding that my attacks were rather precise, and quick. After doing a few things, such as freshening myself for the day, before heading out of the building. I decided to head to the Colosseum, curious on its interior. As I neared the giant structure, I heard a man bellowing in the air.

"Fighter's Wanted!" I heard the man yell. Curious, I changed directions, heading towards the crowd that was forming around the man. I was thinking of listening to the man, but I saw a sign stating that fighters wanting to participate in the Colosseum were to head through a specific door. Following the instructions of the sign, I ended up in front of a door that was guarded by a muscular man.

"You here to fight?" The man asked. I nodded, getting a grin from the man. He moved to the side, opening the door.

"Head on it. Get yourself registered, then head to the lobby to see who your fighting." The man said, as he gestured for me to head on in. I nodded, entering the building. The room was barren though, it was expected as it was really just a big hallway. Walking to the other side of the hallway, I came upon a counter where an old man was writing on a parchment.

As I walked up, the man looked up at me.

"Name?" he asked.

"Kuro." I stated. The old man grunted, before mumbling to himself. He examined my appearance, before letting out a small smirk.

"A Myrmidon eh? We've been getting a lot of them these days." I heard him say, as he wrote something down. He nodded to himself, before looking at me.

"Alright. Your registered. Head into the room on your left, then head to the second door on your left."The old man instructed. I silently nodded, before doing as I was instructed. Entering the room I was told to head into, I was greeted with a familiar face. It was Marth.

"Ah. Marth. A coincidence in seeing you here." I noted, getting a nod from her.

"Your here to." She said, as though she was ignoring my question. I didn't focus into it, instead I sat down on one of the chairs in the room. As I waited, I heard a faint commotion from outside, but didn't think much of it.

Soon enough, a man came inside the room, telling us that it was our turn to fight. he led the two of us into a room with six other individuals; Two mages, two barbarians, and two myrmidons. Seeing two more Myrmidons was quite a relief for me, as that meant I would have some support should I need it, as I learned that they were quite fast. In the room I was in, had a book describing many classes. It was from the book that i learned that I was a Myrmidon, a warrior that focused on speed, and agility.

"Wait here until the announcer calls for your group." The man who led us here said. After saying this, he left, leaving Marth, and I with the other six men.

"""...""" We all stayed silent, as if waiting for someone to initiate a conversation. No one did, so when the announcer called for our group, we did so, keeping an arms length away from each other, as we didn't know each other. As we entered the Colosseum, I was surprised at who my opponents were. It was Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Reflet, a bare man holding an axe, and that fancy archer from several days ago. In other words, the opponent my team was facing was the Shepherds, the elite group of their country, Ylisse.

"Ready?" The announcer yelled. The crowd spectating us cheered.

"It's you!" Chrom said surprised. I wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"Fight!" The announcer yelled, making the cheers grow louder. I unsheathed my sword, and held it to my side.

"..." I stared at them, ready to charge in at any moment.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hoped You Enjoyed This Chapter.**

 **{Currency}**

 **[Gold] = 100 Silver**

 **[Silver] = 1000 Copper**

 **[Copper] = 1 Copper**

 **{Supports}**

 **[Reflet] C|B|A(S)**

 **[? ? ?]** **C|B|A(S)**

 **[? ? ?]** **C|B|A(S)**

 **[? ? ?]** **C|B|A(S)**

 **Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
